The embodiment relates to a light emitting device.
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light emitting device to convert current into light.
Since the semiconductor light emitting device can obtain light having high brightness, the semiconductor light emitting device has been extensively used as a light source for a display, a vehicle, or a lighting device.
Recently, an ultraviolet light emitting device capable of outputting ultraviolet light has been suggested.
Although the ultraviolet light is output out of the ultraviolet light emitting device, the greater quantity of the ultraviolet light is not output to the outside, but absorbed or disappeared in the ultraviolet light emitting device. Accordingly, the light extraction efficiency may be lowered.